


ELS Backround

by Cupcake120



Series: Eyes Like Sky [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, implied K/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake120/pseuds/Cupcake120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the backround information about this series. I do recommend reading Young Love alongside it to have full context for some of the oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ELS Backround

**Author's Note:**

> This is a yaoi AU series of Young Love. I noticed there were no stories involving Gohan and an original male character on this website so I decided to rectify that.

 This is a story that’s been in my head for a while now and it will   eventually deviate from the original story tremendously. It will start out as one shots from each “saga” of Young love: Budding love with Stacy as Stefan. As well as smut, before leading up into a multi-chapter story. There will be anti-gay characters that will use anti-gay slurs, hence the homophobia tag. But, that is a mistag considering no one that says these things are not afraid, but ignorant. But, a homophobia tag will give those uncomfortable with such content a heads-up that this is not the story for them. In order to understand what’s going on I would advise you to read the original Young Love too.

* * *

 

 

Deviations (non spoilers):

For starters, Stacy Lynn Burgess is now Stefan (pronounced stefahn) Lorenzo Burgess. Stefan is still multitalented (Dancer, Cellist, singer) but the reason why he is trained in marshal arts at a young age is different. Stacy wanted to because she saw her mother training. Stefan was coaxed into it by his father because he was beat up by third graders while he was a kindergartener, for being openly gay. He had a “husband” at the time that was also beaten up. Due to the testosterone Stefan has as male his temper is much hotter than Stacy’s. At the start of the story he is 4’91/2” . So he has a bit of a Nepolean Complex too. Leanne is now Lucas because girls usually don't get physical with boys.

 

Around the time Stefan was eleven he went through a time when he hated  I'm himself. His father lived in denial of Stefan’s sexuality even when he “dated” a boy in kindergarten, dismissing it as a phase. As he realized that was not the case, he began to lash out at Stefan for every little thing. Seeing that Stefan, like his female counterpart can read minds, he knew why his father was so bitter. The man thought things like, ‘ _No man wants a gay son’_. So in a last ditch effort to please his father he got a girlfriend. The bitterness went away and their relationship was rocky, but better than it was. Stefan flew into a depression; he felt nothing towards his girlfriend not even the slightest butterflies in his stomach. He broke up with the girl on mutual terms, agreeing that Stefan was just forcing himself. He struggled with his sexuality even after his father went missing up until a few weeks before his stepparents left him behind. He officially came out to his close friends in their group chat, they already knew anyway though. His stepmother was loudly anti-gay and his stepfather was indifferent. She often called him sick, confused and other horrid names.

 

Other than that his and Stacy’s back rounds are pretty much the same. I can’t give any more deviations or else they’ll be spoilers.

 


End file.
